


Arms

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: OverwatchCharacter: JunkratRelationship: Junkrat/readerRequest: Im soo happy you can write for Overwatch!!! Could you please write a oneshot for Junkrat where hes injured and when the readers worried about him, he tries to make the reader laugh again and it turns into a confession? Thank you





	Arms

It was late when you finally gave up on the little thing you had been tinkering with. Signing with frustration, you threw it across the room, bouncing it off the opposite wall and it fell to the ground.   
“Whats up, Sheila?” A voice from the door way and you heard the uneven footsteps of Junkrat as he entered the room.   
“I just know how to-“ You trailed off and looked over your shoulder to see a rather dishevelled looking Junkrat. He was leaning to the right side and was covered in dirt, soot, bruises and blood. “What happened?” You jumped from your seat and ran over to him, your eyes scanning his body for any sign of permanent or dangerous injury’s.  
“Aint nothing. Just a bit of a scrap, ‘s all.” He shrugged, his lips pulled up into his permanent grin. “No need to worry ‘bout me.” He giggled.   
You had known Junkrat the majority of your adult life, given the two of you had paired up after you had both tried to rob a bank on the same night and, after things went wrong, had had to work together to get away. You had been there when Roadhog has joined you and Junkrat.   
The three of you made a rather good team. The added muscle of Roadhog made it easier to drag Junkrat away from fights or explosives while you were a voice of reason in the group and the brains. IN fact, you were the one who designed and, with the assistance of Roadhog and input from Junkrat, created his mechanical arm and leg.   
You grabbed Junkrat by his mechanical hand and dragged him to where you had been sitting, you pushed him into the chair as you fetched the med kit that you kept in the ‘work’ room after Junkrat continued to injure himself in this room when he tinkered with bombs and you got fed up of running to the kitchen for the kit.   
“Aint nothing wrong!” Junkrat protested when he caught on to what you were doing. But when he saw you weren’t going to let him leave without you looking him over, he slouched in the chair, lazily swirling around in it. You liked the chair, it was one of those office chairs with wheels. You couldn’t count how many times Junkrat had wanted to spend time with you and so had grabbed the back of the chair and pulled you into another room.   
You couldn’t understand how he had managed to get into such a bad state. The three of you had been out in a pub but you had left about 2 hours ago.   
But you ignored in, pulling the kit back and placing it on the table, opening it to pull out some antiseptic wipes. You then kneeled in front of him and took his human hand in your own, starting with his battered knuckles. Despite his verbal protest, he made no effort of move away from you and allowed you to work across his body, cleaning the cuts and making sure he was okay. Occasionally, he would giggle and laugh to himself, but then he would fall back into a comfortable silence.   
you finished, noting to yourself to check him over again in the morning in case you had missed anything due to your tiredness. Your eyes then fell on an open cut on his cheek you had missed. You got to your feet so you were able to reach it easier and started to dab the cut.   
“You have to be more careful.” You spoke in a soothing voice, trying not to sound like you were scolding him. You saw his face break into another smile, an eyebrow raised at you. “You know I don’t like to see you hurt like this. Plus, I’ll need to check over your arm and leg to make sure theres no damage.”   
He let out a loud laugh that you had learned to associate with when he had an idea. Then, his mechanical arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you down onto his lap.   
“Junkrat!” You couldn’t help but giggle as he used his mechanical leg to kick the chair around in a circle.   
“Oh no! IVe lost control of them!” He cried out in an obviously fake voice of fear.   
You had to wrap your arms around his neck to keep yourself steady even though his arm was securely around your waist.   
“Get your grubby mits off her!” He cried out, using his human hand to grab the mechanical one and try to pry it from your side. He made grunts and he wrestled with himself. “Its trying to take you, [y/n]!”  
You were laughing so hard that tears started to flow down your cheeks. No one could make you laugh this hard, and it was something Junkrat prided himself on.   
“I wont let you take the one thing I love away from me!” He said, almost too fast for you to full catch it, but you did.   
You saw the brief moment that Junkrat had realised what he had said, his gaze falling on you, the battle forgotten and the chair coming to a halt.   
In that moment that you looked at him, you knew you loved him. Whether this was a joke that had went too far or a genuine confession, you didn’t care. You had always loved him.   
“Well, if these are our last moment together…” You trailed off as you leaned down and pressed your lips to his own. Your hands rested on his shoulders, feeling the muscles there tense before he let out a small moan and kissed you back. Both his arms had wrapped around your waist and held you securely against his chest. You felt him shiver under your touch as he quickly started to dominate the kiss, growling into the kiss. You smiled against his lips, loving how you could feel his reaction.   
You pulled back slightly, feeling him leaning forward, obviously not wanting to break the contact which made you giggle.   
“They seemed to have settled.” You said, looking down at the mechanical arm.   
“I think this is the only way to stop them! You gotta keep kissing me.” Junkrat spoke with a grin plastered on his face as he pulled you closer.   
“Oh well, if it’s the only way.” You shrugged, moving down to kiss him again. This time, the kiss was more relaxed, more comfortable.   
You quickly realised that Junkrat would be a loud lover, because he let out soft groans, moans and noises against your lips. But you didn’t mind. You couldn’t help yourself as you let out your own soft moan. Junkrat stiffened before pulling away.   
You were about to ask if everything was okay when he stood up, lifting you up. You let out a gasp, surprised by his actions.   
“Gotta keep you with me from now on.” Junkrat chuckled as he walked towards your own bedroom.   
“Well, if it keeps the world safe.” You giggled, pressing soft kisses to his neck, being careful around any cuts or bruises. You knew there was little to no point in scolding him for carrying you.   
Once inside, he lowered you to the floor. You kept your arms around his neck as he kept his around your waist. It was his turn to initiate the kiss and he was all too happy to oblige.   
He twisted you around and pressed you up against the door, kissing you with a wild passionate that made your head spin. You allowed your fingers to venture into his wild hair, expecting pain from the soft flame at the end of some of his hairs, but the small amount of pain was welcomed. Junkrat, groaned against your lips and if your eyes had been open, you would have seen his own eyes roll into the back of his head. There was a sort of danger you felt from kissing him, one that set every fibre in your body on edge but, at the same time, filling you with pleasure. You wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever.   
“Stay with me tonight?” You breathed against his lips, panting slightly as he pulled about an inch away.   
“I aint going anywhere, Sheila.” Junkrat laughed, pulling you away from the door and further into the room. That night, you couldn’t think of one moment where his touch had left yours. It was like you two were always connected at some point, whether it was lips, mouths on skin, hand, finger and other things.   
And even when you drifted off to sleep, it was in his arms.


End file.
